Snowman
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Le Sunny est recouvert par la neige, tout le monde en profite... Sauf Sanji et Zoro. Si le cuisinier a une bonne excuse et qu'il reste bon gré mal gré dans son antre, il est étrange que le sabreur ne profite pas de la joie ambiante...


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda.

Ndla : Ouiii, me revoilà avec un ZoSan. **\Warning/** ! Présence de fluff dans cet OS. Mon envie de neige s'est faite trop forte [il y a trop de pluie dans ma vie alors, même si je l'adore, je veux de la neige !] et comme je replonge doucement mais surement sur la pente du ZoSan... Voilà le résultat.

* * *

**Snowman**

**.**

Sanji les entendait rire d'ici, depuis sa cuisine. Habituellement, il aurait été agacé par ces démonstrations excessives de joie qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il serait déjà allé leur dire de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute d'un coup de talon dans le crâne si ce rire-là l'avait rendu irritable.

Non, pour une fois, il n'avait qu'une envie : les rejoindre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, lui faisant faire volte-face.

― Hey Sanji tu viens ? Le navire est couvert de dix centimètres de neige !

Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple...

― Non Luffy, je prépare du café pour Robin-chan et du thé pour Nami-san.

― Maiiiiis on va bientôt devoir tout déblayer, c'est moins drôle quand Zoro et toi vous êtes pas là.

Sanji haussa les sourcils. L'autre cactus était aux abonnés absents ? Depuis quand il snobait ce genre d'événements ? Bon, le cuisinier devait faire semblant de ne pas s'intéresser au sabreur. Il fallait rester totalement nonchalant et indifférent. Luffy était aussi naïf qu'observateur.

― Encore en train de dormir à la vigie je suppose, lâcha t-il en haussant les épaules. M'étonnes pas.

En fait, si, c'était très surprenant. Normalement, il aurait dû faire semblant de dormir dans un coin pour profiter silencieusement de la joie de ses compagnons. Il cachait son affection pour ces moments de bonheur et de fête sous son air bougon. Il se laissait rarement aller pour passer ne serait-ce que le cap du sourire.

Il laissait les débordements de joie aux autres. Il se contentait d'être un spectateur silencieux.

Sanji émergea de ses pensées en repérant cet air songeur, et un peu peiné, sur le visage de Luffy. Lui, il voulait que tout l'équipage s'amuse ensemble, il se fichait complètement du reste et surtout des motivations qui poussaient les autres à rester à l'écart.

― Je te ferais un pain de viande si tu me fiches la paix, proposa le cuisinier qui sentait que son capitaine voulait le traîner de force dans la neige, et je dirais à Franky que c'est moi qui aie foutu toute cette neige à l'intérieur.

Luffy prit d'un seul coup conscience que son entrée fracassante avait amené énormément de neige dans la cuisine. Même si le bois était verni, le charpentier ne supportait pas que le plancher de son navire adoré soit mouillé. Nami non plus mais elle avait une toute autre raison. Glisser sur un parquet trempé n'était jamais agréable.

― Merci Sanji ! s'exclama le capitaine de l'équipage avec soulagement, je te revaudrai ça !

_Pour sûr..._ songea le cuisinier en observant Luffy repartir en claquant la porte.

Il eut un long soupir, son regard se perdant dans la contemplation du paysage enneigé qui s'offrait à lui. Ses deux déesses étaient au jardin, juste au-dessus. Il leur avait monté un petit abri de fortune pour qu'elles soient épargnées par la neige qui tombait encore. Il avait même déblayé la neige pour pouvoir passer par la trappe.

Il devait y aller. Il s'empara des deux tasses pour les poser sur un plateau et grimpa à l'échelle afin de les rejoindre. Ce fichu marimo et son envie soudaine de solitude trottaient encore dans son esprit. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le cuisinier resta quelques minutes avec Nami et Robin, leur demandant si elles ne voulaient pas autre chose, si elles n'avaient pas trop froid, si les hooligans en bas ne faisaient pas trop de bruit pour leurs oreilles si sensibles. A la fin, légèrement irritée, Nami finit par le congédier sèchement et lui intimer de ne revenir que si elles l'appelaient.

Sanji obéit à contrecœur. Il voulait que ses mellorines dépendent de lui mais il ne pouvait pas les convaincre qu'il leur était essentiel.

Après avoir débarrassé sa cuisine de la neige et épongé l'eau, Sanji sortit de son antre et s'accouda au garde-fou. Son attention se porta sur la vigie. Il s'alluma une cigarette et, tout d'un coup, les hurlements et les rires de ses compagnons s'atténuèrent. Son esprit était complètement fermé à l'extérieur, dirigé vers ce mystère qui ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'y intéresse. Cette satané face de laitue n'était pas apparut de toute la journée...

― Sanji !

― Sanjiiiii-san !

A force, il allait les assommer, ces crétins ! Aussi adorable qu'il soit, Chopper allait s'en prendre une. Quand à l'autre... Pour le coup, Brook prenait à la légère sa seconde vie.

Arraché à ses pensées, Sanji darda un regard noir vers les importuns.

― Finalement, tu viens jouer avec nous Sanji ? s'enquit Luffy avec son petit rire insouciant.

― Non, je prend ma pause.

― Allez frangin ! Tu vas pas me dire que toute cette neige, ça te donne pas envie de t'amuser ?

― Franky, j'ai un pain de viande à faire.

Cette précision calma Luffy qui cessa d'encourager son cuistot à les rejoindre. Sanji ajouta :

― Vu qu'il y a pas grand-chose à faire à cette heure de l'après-midi, vous voulez quelque chose pour le goûter ?

Il prit note de la commande de chacun mentalement et rouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Il observa longuement la vigie, pensif avant de se réfugier dans son antre. Peut-être aurait-il dû demander à Zoro ce qu'il voulait pour son quatre heure, mis à part une bouteille de saké. Tant pis pour tête de gazon.

Tandis que ses compagnons mangeaient de bon cœur leur goûter, regroupés dans la cuisine, Sanji se perdit dans la contemplation de la vigie à travers le hublot. C'était tout de même bizarre que le marimo ne se montre pas.

A l'heure du dîner, l'algue qui leur servait de sabreur n'était toujours pas descendu de la vigie. Sanji avait eut dans l'idée de le ramener à coups de pieds dans le postérieur néanmoins Nami parvint à le convaincre qu'il finirait par se montrer de lui-même. Qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul aujourd'hui.

Luffy n'était pas inquiet, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Personne n'ôterait l'idée de la tête de Sanji qu'il y avait un truc anormal dans le comportement de l'escrimeur. Depuis quand il boudait sa cuisine ? Rien que pour ça, il avait envie de lui foutre une bonne correction.

Tard le soir, il neigeait encore lorsque l'équipage succomba dans les bras de Morphée. Tous sauf Sanji et Zoro. Le cuisinier était persuadé que le sabreur ne dormait pas. Pourtant, il était au courant que c'était au tour de Sanji de garder le navire. Il se prenait pour qui au juste ?

Là, trop c'était trop. Il fallait qu'il aille le voir. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir bouder ses petits plats.

Sanji sortit de la cuisine après l'avoir nettoyée de fond en comble. Bien au chaud avec son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe, il se félicita en s'apercevant que non seulement il neigeait mais que le vent s'était mis de la partie. Le cuisinier descendit avec précaution et s'arrêta une fois au pont, examinant de bas en haut les multiples sculptures de neige. Nami avait demandé à ce que la neige soit balayé et aussitôt fait, aussitôt remplacée par une nouvelle couche de poudreuse.

Il reprit la route vers la vigie, lentement, pour entendre crisser la neige sous ses pas. Il s'arrêta à nouveau puis leva le pied, regardant le sol distraitement. Il se pencha pour s'emparer d'un peu de neige entre ses mains gantées. Il forma une petite boule, s'appliquant à la rendre bien lisse et bien ronde, avant de repartir pour ne plus s'arrêter.

Il grimpa en haut de la vigie, lentement mais sûrement, son arme de jet bien installée au creux de sa main. Il souleva la trappe avec précaution et remarqua que le sabreur était juste face à lui, l'œil encore valide bien fermé. Zoro avait dû le sentir venir mais en aucun cas il ne devait s'attendre à une attaque. A une réplique acerbe, oui, mais à un jet de boule de neige...

Zoro se reçut le projectile en pleine figure, surpris. Il entendit le ricanement mesquin de son compagnon qui fit grimper sa fureur au sommet habituel.

― Je vais te buter love-cook ! tonna le sabreur, le visage rougie par la colère et le froid.

― Impossible, je t'aurais éliminé bien avant ! répliqua Sanji. Je vais t'apprendre à snober mes plats ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ? Si c'est pour dormir, tu peux aller dans la chambre au lieu de rôder ici parce qu'à ce rythme, les canapés vont être imprégnés de ton affreuse odeur de sueur !

― Tu viens me faire chier pour ça ?

Sanji laissa s'installer le silence, histoire que sa réponse simpliste ait plus d'impact. Il articula exagérément et fièrement :

― Exactement.

L'œil de Zoro s'écarquilla. Il était sérieux là ? Il essuya son visage du revers de la manche puis porta sa main sur l'un de ses sabres. Si le cook cherchait la bagarre, il allait l'avoir ! Il était prêt !

Tout d'un coup, Sanji se désintéressa du sabreur et se planta devant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres. La neige avait cessé de tomber, décidant de laisser quelques instants de répit au Sunny. Sanji aimait beaucoup contempler cette blancheur immaculée qui recouvrait le navire. Cette vision épurée, majestueuse, le rendait mélancolique.

― Dis-moi, toute cette neige, ça te donne pas envie de t'amuser ? demanda t-il.

Cette question eut le mérite de déstabiliser Zoro qui se reprit.

― Pas du tout.

― Alors pourquoi tu t'es pas installé en bas pour dormir ?

Long silence, le regard de Sanji dans celui de Zoro. Il était devenu très sérieux, ce qui contrastait avec la douceur avec laquelle il avait parlé il y avait de cela quelques secondes. L'œil de l'épéiste se plissa, suspicieux, se demandant si c'était encore une façon détourné de le faire tourner en bourrique. La réponse ne pouvait être que "oui".

― Il fait froid.

― Et alors ? Au Royaume de Drum, le froid ne t'as pas dérangé une seule seconde. Tu t'étais même jeté dans l'eau gelé torse nu.

Il avait agi un véritable cinglé sur ce coup-là. Sanji le pensait si fort que Zoro devait avoir réussi à percevoir le sous-entendu.

― En quoi ça te dérange ?

― Oh moi je m'en tape. Ça m'interpelle c'est tout.

Sanji se tourna à nouveau vers le navire enneigé, un peu rêveur, et une idée lui vint en se souvenant des sculptures en neige ratées.

― Oh ça y est je vois. C'est parce que t'es une bille en bonhomme de neige n'est-ce pas ?

― De quoi ?

― C'est évident, Môsieur Roronoa Zoro n'aime pas exposer sa nullité.

― Je te signale que je ne t'ai pas vu en faire. Mister Prince a les mimines trop fragiles pour ce genre d'activité.

― A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai jamais fait.

Encore un silence, plus gênant. Zoro n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait

― J'ai échappé à cette tradition à la con parce que je m'entraîne depuis tout gamin mais toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

― Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que y a pas vraiment la place pour faire un bonhomme de neige sur le navire-restaurant où j'ai travaillé. Et puis encore avant, je bossais sur un autre navire alors... Je sais pas trop en fait.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, embarrassé par le fait qu'il ne trouvait aucune explication pour ne pas avoir fait un truc aussi stupide. Malgré lui, il enviait Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Brook et Franky qui arrivaient encore à s'adonner à ce type d'activité en dépit de l'âge que certains d'entre eux avaient. Zoro ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il ne se sentait pas concerné et pourtant, il comprenait d'où provenait la mélancolie de Sanji. Il avait dû devenir un adulte trop tôt, comme lui lorsqu'il avait apprit la mort de Kuina.

― Un concours de bonhomme de neige.

Il avait énoncé ça comme la meilleure idée du monde. Sanji lui lança un regard brillant d'envie et d'excitation, mal dissimulé sous la surprise.

― Depuis quand une algue s'intéresse à ce genre de chose ?

― Depuis que je suis convaincu de te battre à plate couture dans un domaine. Tu me ficheras enfin la paix.

Le cuisinier fut dubitatif. Il avait pas plus d'expérience que lui dans la fabrication de bonhomme de neige et il se targuait d'être plus fort que lui ? Il savait qu'il jouait le jeu du sabreur cependant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

― Ok, ça me va. Si tu gagnes, tu auras l'accès à la réserve d'alcool sans limitation durant toute la journée de demain. Et si je gagne...

― Tu ne gagneras pas alors c'est réglé.

― Si je gagnes, reprit Sanji, tu me serviras de mule pour les courses. Une seule et unique fois.

Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main et descendirent de la vigie. Le cuistot était inexplicablement heureux alors qu'il allait s'abaisser à faire une activité somme toute infantile.

Ils furent étonnés en voyant Chopper sur le pont. Il sursauta, prit en faute comme un gamin piquant dans le bocal à bonbons.

― Tu n'es pas supposé être en train de dormir toi ? s'enquit Sanji avec douceur.

― Je voulais m'entraîner, expliqua le petit renne, à côté de mes bonhommes... ceux des autres sont carrément mieux.

― Oh... Je vais t'aider.

Zoro allait saisir cette occasion pour lui rappeler qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas puis il se ravisa en constatant que Chopper était comblé en apprenant qu'un membre de l'équipage qu'il admirait tant allait passer un peu de temps avec lui. Sanji se tourna vers le sabreur.

― C'est possible ?

Mince, il n'avait pas écouté.

― De... ?

― Chopper me file un coup de main pour le bonhomme de neige, ça ne sera pas un prétexte pour être de mauvaise foi quand on t'aura mis la pâté du siècle j'espère ?

― Tss ! Aucun risque. C'est même mieux. Tu vas perdre alors que t'avais eu de l'aide.

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules, provocateur, et s'agenouilla auprès de Chopper. Il se mit à l'ouvrage, essayant de cacher son contentement. Zoro resta d'abord debout, le regardant faire. Qu'il était étrange de sentir son cœur se gonfler de joie en voyant ce grand sourire amusé et enfantin qui illuminait le visage de Sanji... Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il se reprit, décidé à battre à plate couture ce fichu cuistot. Il n'y mettait pas tout son cœur dans l'ouvrage même s'il prenait ce concours au sérieux. Il était contre l'autre pervers de cuistot et il lui aurait été intolérable de perdre face à lui. Les deux rivaux jetaient des coups d'œil l'un sur l'autre, à la dérobée, comme un suricate. La motivation première était la curiosité. Est-ce que lui aussi, il était en train de jouer le jeu ? S'en assurer était presque vital pour donner une raison à leurs efforts.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, les trois membres de l'équipage avaient terminé. Ils contemplèrent les deux bonhommes de neige silencieusement, côte à côte. Il y avait un léger problème. Pour ne pas dire énorme.

― Difficile de départager, déclara Chopper.

― J'ai gagné.

― Bien sûr que non ! C'est nous les gagnants !

― Et si on disait qu'on avait fait match nul ?

― Certainement pas ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux rivaux.

Après dix longues minutes de délibération, il devint évident que rien ne pourrait les départager. Les paupières tombantes de sommeil de Chopper eurent tôt fait de précipiter le débat sur sa fin. Ce fut avec amertume que les deux rivaux durent déclarer match nul.

Le petit renne fut donc envoyé dans le dortoir des garçons après qu'il ait relevé l'exploit de faire promettre aux deux jeunes hommes qu'il ne fallait plus toucher aux bonhommes de neige. Sanji, dépité par le résultat final, alla s'asseoir contre la rambarde. Zoro le rejoignit, à une dizaine de centimètres du cuistot.

Aucun aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Le vent avait cessé de souffler, la mer était étonnamment calme, l'équipage dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

― Finalement, j'ai un peu de talent, déclara Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette.

― Juste assez pour te targuer de faire un match nul contre moi. Pas de quoi être fier.

Sanji tourna la tête vers Zoro, l'observant sans répondre. Il était tellement proche de lui à cet instant qu'il en venait à se demander s'il ne fallait pas en profiter. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient se trouver ainsi, seuls, dans un calme absolu. Le cuisinier frotta ses mains gelées l'une contre l'autre, tenté par le désir de récupérer les gants qu'il avait placé sur sa création.

― Tu devrais aller les chercher, conseilla avec orgueil l'escrimeur.

― On a promis à Chopper qu'on n'y toucherait pas, rappela Sanji, et puis ce serait un accessoire en moins et t'es bien capable d'en profiter pour te déclarer vainqueur.

― Tu penses que tu réussiras à cuisinier avec les mains à moitié engourdie ?

― Je n'y toucherais pas ! Je n'ai pas si froid que ce que tu crois.

Zoro poussa un soupir d'exaspération et, n'y tenant plus, s'empara des mains du cuisinier entre les siennes. La soudaine chaleur qui se dégageait des mains gantées fit frissonner Sanji qui le laissa faire.

― T'es une tête de mule doublé d'un chieur. Tu le sais ça ?

― Y a qu'un têtu pour en reconnaître un autre, rétorqua le cuisinier au tac-au-tac.

Les mains du cuistot se fermèrent en poings pour mieux apprécier la chaleur. Le mouvement de Zoro avait rapproché leurs deux corps, tant et si bien que Sanji sentait le souffle chaud de son rival sur sa peau. Il remercia le froid qui donnait une excellente raison à ses joues pour virer au rouge écrevisse et écarta l'envie de se blottir contre lui pour se réchauffer totalement.

― Tu... peux me lâcher je crois.

― La ferme cook.

Sanji sentit une veine pulser sur sa tempe, signe que sa colère n'allait pas tarder à s'illustrer par un formidable kick dans cette face de laitue.

― T'as aucun droit sur moi pour me demander de...

― Ferme-la ! J'essaye de réfléchir.

Oh. Il tentait d'activer les trois neurones encore en état de marche ? Elles n'étaient pas congelées ? Sanji ne s'en voulut pas une seconde pour ces questions sarcastiques qu'il lui aurait lancé au visage si cet air sérieux ne l'intriguait pas autant. Une minute passa, puis deux. Plus le temps passait, plus le cuisinier trouvait la situation embarrassante. Zoro le fixait intensément de son orbe vert bouteille.

En parlant de bouteille, n'était-il pas en train d'essayer de formuler sa demande pour avoir le droit de picoler sans passer par la case "kick en pleine figure" ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi indirect. Tout prétexte pour se bagarrer était bon pour lui. Non non non. C'était autre chose. Du diable si Sanji savait sur quel sujet pouvait bien s'activer les neurones malmenées.

Il laissa le naturel reprendre le dessus, c'était le plus simple.

― Si t'attend le dégel, on est bon pour rester ici toute la nuit et j'ai pas envie de...

Zoro s'empressa de le faire taire en l'embrassant, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut si brusque que Sanji en tombât à la renverse. De ce fait, le baiser fut très court, ses mains s'échappèrent de celles du bretteur, sa cigarette se perdit dans la neige et il s'enfonça dans la poudreuse. Il avait tout gagné, ironiquement parlant.

― Tu vois ce qui arrive quand tu m'écoutes pas ? fit narquoisement le sabreur.

― N'en rajoutes pas s'il te plaît. Tu agis sans prévenir.

― Bien sûr ! La prochaine fois, je te le dirais. "Hey Sanji attention, dans quelques secondes, je te roule une pelle".

― Ce que tu peux être con parfois...

_Pour ne pas dire tout le temps_, se garda bien d'ajouter le cuistot. Il nota mentalement qu'il avait utilisé son prénom. Une marque d'affection chez ce bourrin. Zoro se pencha vers lui, avec cet étrange sourire carnassier qui convainquit Sanji que l'algue avait une petite idée sur la suite des événements.

― Tu réfléchissais sur quel sujet ?

― Je cherchais une bonne transition pour passer du pont à la chambre mais finalement, y a pas à chercher.

Ses mains posés à côté de la taille de son amant, il profita de la situation et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les lèvres de Sanji s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer cette langue hardie, désireuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie qui lui avait manqué. Le cuistot se rendit compte que ne pas voir le marimo avait eu plus d'impact sur son humeur qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Zoro se laissa tombé à genoux entre les jambes du cuisinier. Il allait ôter ses gants lorsque survint ce qu'il qualifierait plus tard comme d'« une atteinte à sa liberté d'entreprendre et surtout de prendre ». Ce qui prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas très au point sur les libertés que possédaient un homme et leurs définitions.

― Oh attend !, s'écria Sanji en écartant Zoro sans une once de douceur, pousse-toi !

Là-dessus, il le repoussa et laissa retomber ses bras. Il s'agita quelques secondes, bougeant bras et jambes frénétiquement avant de se redresser et de se remettre sur ses pieds sous les yeux ahuris de Zoro. Il avait perdu la tête le love-cook ?

Ce dernier eut sa moue boudeuse, poings plaqués sur sa taille tandis qu'il examinait d'un œil critique sa silhouette dans la neige.

― Qui est le simple d'esprit qui a appelé ça « un ange de neige » ? C'est pas l'idée que je m'en fais moi !

― C'est vrai, renchérit le sabreur en se plantant à côté du cuisinier, ce truc ne te ressemble pas !

Il devenait évident que Zoro avait quelques arrière-pensée pour faire un tel compliment.

― T'es aussi pressé que ça ?

― T'as pas idée.

Passant son bras sous les genoux et l'autre sur le dos du cuisinier, il le souleva brusquement. Sanji dut se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber une seconde fois.

― Dépose-moi tout de suite ! C'est humiliant !

― Désolé cook mais j'ai atteint le seuil de tolérance maximal.

Sanji eut beau se débattre, l'insulter, Zoro resta imperméable et avança tranquillement vers leur chambre. Ouvrant et refermant la porte en deux coups de pied, il le jeta sur le lit.

― C'est pas toi qui décide je te signale !

― La preuve que si.

D'une tape sèche, Sanji éloigna les mains entreprenantes qui déboutonnaient son manteau. Son bonnet vola à travers la pièce sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Non seulement ce con foutait de la neige partout mais il se croyait tout permis !

Le cuistot râlait pour la forme, Zoro n'était pas dupe. Sanji fit une dernière tentative.

― Tu ne m'as même pas expliqué pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti de la vigie de toute la journée.

Zoro eut à nouveau ce mutisme, un peu indifférent, qui tapait sur les nerfs de Sanji autant qu'il l'alarmait. La certitude qu'il n'aurait pas cette explication effleurait son esprit lorsque Zoro prononça ces quelques mots.

― J'voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi mais avec les autres abrutis, c'était pas possible. Eux et leurs jeux...

Oui, ça, Sanji le concevait. Ainsi donc, il avait été aussi sollicité que lui aujourd'hui ? Il voulait s'amuser en tête-à-tête avec Sanji et non avec la bande d'idiots dont ils étaient affublés. Tout était dit à ce sujet. Alors que Zoro essayait de le rediriger sur le plus important, à savoir lui, le cuisinier eut un coup d'œil vers le lit.

― Il va être trempé... murmura t-il, désapprobateur.

― On s'en tape, il allait l'être de toute manière. Y a pas beaucoup de différences entre de l'eau et de la sueur.

Sanji ne partageait pas son avis mais sourit contre les lèvres avides de son amant. Il avait accepté de retomber en enfance avec lui, il pouvait passer l'éponge là-dessus.

N'empêche... à ce concours de bonhommes de neige, il avait gagné !

**.**

**The End**

* * *

Voilà l'OS. Plus long que ceux que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Pas de lemon parce que je ne voulais pas dissoudre cette ambiance toute choupinoute... Enfin charmante dans la mesure où on a tout de même affaire à Zoro. Un bourrin. Le genre à liquider tout un troupeau de Chopper sans état d'âme [oui oui rappelez-vous, il y a essayé de l'étouffer durant l'arc de Water Seven... je crois que c'est à ce moment-là].

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ceci mérite une review ? Je vous remercie d'être passé et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
